


Better Off Dead

by Lumine_The_Wolfboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Abuse, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha!Dean, Alpha!Sam, Angel Wings, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Pregnancy, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jealous Dean, Multi, Omega!Kellin, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Underage Sex, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam, Protective Sam Winchester, Pups, Sam Ships It, Sexual Abuse, Sharing a Bed, Supernatural - Freeform, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Verbal Abuse, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumine_The_Wolfboy/pseuds/Lumine_The_Wolfboy
Summary: Kellin had been the first omega born into her family in hundreds of years. She was supposed to be cherished and loved but instead she was abused and forgotten. Kellin runs away at the age of 16 and starts hunting.





	1. She Said She Wants To End It All When She's All Alone In Her Room

Kellin never felt like she fit in. She was the only omega in her family in hundreds of years, but she was never treated as such. Her father loved her brothers more than her, always praising them. The best she ever got was a slap to the face if she was lucky. She ran away from home at the age of 16. She quickly learned that being a young, unmated omega traveling alone was dangerous. Kellin was at a bar in Lebanon, Kansas after a successful hunt. She was sipping a beer when a particularly big alpha-who was drunk by the sheer amount of alcohol smell that was coming off him-grabbed her face and kissed her forcefully. She shoved him off before throwing a few dollars on the table to cover her drink and left. The alpha followed her out and shoved her against the wall. He kissed her again before trying to get her pants off. The rest had been a blur to Kellin. She did know a male had appeared behind the alpha and pulled him off Kellin throwing a punch to his face that had him falling against Kellin making her fall against the wall hitting her head. Her vision went dark as she heard the sounds of the men fighting

~~~  
Dean had been in here for awhile now, watching the pretty omega at the bar. She had been sitting here only having two beers. An alpha approached her and kissed her. She shoved him off and left. Dean watched the alpha follow her out and knew that that wasn't going to end well for the omega, since she was unmated. He could tell by her scent when she came in and saw her neck when she walked out. Dean got up and walked out, imediantley seeing the alpha all over the struggling omega. Dean's protectiveness flared up and he grabbed the male and punched him in the face, knocking him back and into the girl, who hit her head and passed out.

"Shit." Dean said before his feet were pulled out from under him and he fell onto his back, hard. He managed to get to his knees before anymore punches were thrown. He scoffed when he saw the alpha had passed out from all the alcohol he had consumed. Dean left him there and picked up the girl, noticing how sweet she smelled, not really being around omegas much, just sam, who was an alpha like him. He placed her in the back of Baby before getting in the front seat and pulling out of the parking lot.


	2. She Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kellin wakes up in the bunker and meets Sam and Dean.

Kellin opened her eyes and was greeted with a white ceiling. She tried to sit up but groaned when her head throbbed. Kellin jumped when a hand was placed on her arm.

"Hey it's ok. Take it easy you hit your head pretty hard." Kellin turned her head to see the owner of the voice and was face-to-face with a tall alpha. She could tell by the scent that was coming off him in waves.

"Who are you? Where am I? How'd I get here? What are you going to do to me?" With each question Kellin got more panicked and struggled to get away from the Alpha whose grip on her arm got tighter. 

"Calm down calm down." The alpha said in a soft, sweet tone as he wrapped his arms around her to get her to stop moving so much. His Alpha scent engulfed Kellin and made her slowly stop fighting.

"You good now?" The large man asked and Kellin nodded her head.

"I'm Sam and you're at the bunker. My brother Dean brought you here after you passed out at the bar." Kellin looked up into Sam's face memorizing all of his features. 

"Sam and Dean? Like the Winchesters?" She asked him. Sam looked startled for a second.

"How do you know about us?" He asked her in wonder.

"I'm a hunter. Everyone in the hunter community knows who Sam and Dean Winchester are. Wow you're a lot taller than I was expecting." At that moment Dean walked into the room.

"Hey bar girl is finally awake." He said with a little smirk.

"My name is Kellin Sykes." She said bitterly, not being one for nicknames. "You must be Dean Winchester. Shorter and more annoying than expected but still pleasantly surprised." She said with a smirk hoping to rile him up. She loved messing with alphas and just couldn't resist. It stemmed from all the years of her father an older brothers beating on her. She would make an Alpha mad and when he tried to do something about it she would beat his ass. 

"Wow." Is all he said before asking Sam to meet him in the hallway. They left and shut the door behind them. Kellin looked around the room and got out of the bed. She determined this room belonged to Sam because his scent was all over everything. Kellin desperately needed a shower, she couldn't stand the smell of alpha and alcohol on her. She opened the door and saw Sam and Dean next to the door.

"Can I take a shower?" She asked and Dean nodded. He showed her where the bathroom was.

"I'll get some clothes for you to put on afterwards." He said and left. Kellin stripped out of her clothing and stepped into the shower turning the hot water on. It fell on her back and felt so good on her tight muscles. She used the shampoo and soap in the shower to clean herself and rinsed, stepping out. She grabbed a towel hanging on the wall and dried with it. She wrapped it around her body and opened the door. The Dean was coming out of the room opposite of the one she had woken up in and assumed it was his room. He walked over to her on his bowed legs and handed her a black tshirt and sweatpants. 

"Thank you." She said and reached out for them. Dean stopped her hand mid way between them and looked at her arms and shoulders. He frowned and looked into her eyes.

"Are those from hunting?" He asked, plain and simple. Kellin had forgotten about all the cuts, bruises, and burns covering her skin that still hadn't faded or healed after 2 months of being away from her family. Kellin looked up at him with tears in her eyes and shook her head. Dean sighed and let her hand go and let her have the clothes.

"Get dressed then meet me and Sam in the kitchen." He walked down the corridor and turned left. She took the clothes back to Sam's room and dressed in them. The shirt was almost a dress on her but the sweatpants fit enough that they didn't fall off. She followed the same way Dean had went and soon was in a nice kitchen. Sam and Dean sat at the table, Sam on a laptop and Dean with a cup of coffee. She sat next to Sam who gave off a comforting scent while Dean just smelled anxious.

"You smell like Dean." Sam said offhandedly. Kellin smelled the tshirt and sure enough all she could smell was Dean, who had a nice woodsy scent mixed with car oil and gunpowder. Sam smelled like books and coffee with a hint of mint. 

"Kellin how old are you?" Dean asked her.

"16." She answered which had both boys turning to look at her with wide eyes. She knew she didn't look like 16 because of all the alphas that tried to get in her pants and all the bars who served her alcohol without asking for ID.

"Mind me asking why you're not with your family?" Sam said in a calm tone.

"I ran away." Is all she offered to them as an explanation.

"Could you please show Sam things I saw?" Dean asked her politely. Kellin sighed because she knew this was gonna happen sooner or later.

"There's more than what you saw, Dean." She said sadly and she saw the angry look on his face and could smell the protectiveness in his scent. She stood up and took the clothes off Dean had given her, still in her undergarments. She let them look at her front before turning around so they could see her back as well. After a minute or two she turned back to face them and saw the pity in their faces. She quickly redressed and sat down again.

"Who was doing this to you?" Dean asked in a dangerously low voice that made her flinch. He sounded so much like her father before he would hurt her for doing something 'wrong'. Sam noticed how Kellin flinched at Dean's tone and put an arm around her, pulling her close.

"My father and 3 older brothers." She said on the verge of tears. "They are all alphas and i'm the first omega to be born into the family for a long time and my dad resented me for it. Said all I was good for was making pups. He hurt me everyday and so did my brothers. My eldest brother even violated me on one of my heats once." She had to stop talking because her body was racked with sobs. Sam held her close and rubbed her back.

"I was 14 and I got pregnant. My father forced me to continue the pregnancy, all the while never stopping the cuts or punching or the burning. Oh the burning was the worst of them all. When I gave birth to the twins I named them Nova and Noah. My mother took them and ran off. My father blamed me for that two, my mother leaving. At the point of when I turned 15 I was being raped by my brothers every heat. I didn't get pregnant again but I would have gladly taken pregnancy over getting raped every other month. At the age of 16 I left and I haven't been back since." Kellin cut off and sobbed into Sam's chest. She could smell the sadness in his scent but it was the fury that was coming off Dean that had her trembling.

"Dean." Sam warned in a low voice. She could hear Dean's heavy breathing as he paced the kitchen.

"Those sons of bitches. Harming an omega like that. Omegas are supposed to be loved and given a home and people surrounding them are supposed to love them." Kellin felt herself be pulled away from Sam and into another hard chest. 

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Kellin. You're safe now that you're here with us. And you're welcome to stay as long as you like." He said and kissed her forehead. He rocked her back and forth until her sobs faded to light crying. Soon she fell asleep in his lap so he carried her to his bedroom and placed her in bed before getting in bed with her, still holding her tight.


	3. The Way She Feels Inside Is Too Much For Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kellin meets Cas

Kellin felt a warm body wrapped around her and she started to panic before she scented that it was Dean. She calmed and laid for a while watching his sleeping face. She noticed he had many freckles all over his face. Dean finally started to stir awake.

"Good Morning." Kellin said when he opened his emerald green eyes. He smiled at her before releasing her and sitting up.

“Good morning. Let’s get breakfast.” Dean got up and Kellin followed him, scrambling to catch up on her short legs. When they entered the kitchen Sam was already seated with bacon and eggs sitting on the counter.

“You made breakfast?” Dean asked Sam, suspicious of the quality as his little brother was not a good cook. 

“Someone had to. It’s 11:30.” Sam said, checking his watch. Kellin just sat at the table next to Sam. She never took food before alphas or before she was told she could. 

“Aren’t you going to grab some food?” Sam asked, looking down at Kellin. She shook her head and Sam frowned.

“I don’t eat before alphas or unless an alpha tells me I can.” She said and watched Sam frown harder and Dean almost drop his plate. He spun around fast.

“Did your dad and brothers starve you?” He asked the thing Kellin didn’t want to say out loud. She nodded and flushed pink. Dean took a plate and started filling it with food before setting it in front of Kellin. He then sat next to her with his own plate.

“You are not allowed to leave this room until you eat everything on that plate.” He said sternly. Kellin nodded and picked up a piece of bacon, chewing it and finding it tasted amazing. She started wolfing down the food and she was soon done. 

“Good?” Sam asked and Kellin nodded. They sat in silence for a few minutes before a whoosh sound could be heard. Kellin looked up and a man in a trenchcoat stood there. Dean smiled and stood up, embracing the man.

“Hey Cas. What’s up?” Kellin never heard the answer to the question because she took off to the bathroom, getting there in time to throw up in the toilet. The boys were hot on her heels and got there soon after she emptied the contents of her stomach. Dean was by her side in an instant.

“Hey are you OK?” He asked and Kellin shook her head. He looked up at Cas worriedly.

“Can you see what’s wrong with her, Cas?” Dean asked and the angel stepped forward.

“Who’s he?” Kellin asked Dean just above a whisper.

“That’s Castiel. He’s an angel.” Dean said. Cas touched two fingers to Kellin’s forehead for a moment.

“I can’t find anything wrong with her. I am not well versed on human biology so I could be overlooking something.” Cas said and stepped back. Kellin turned and vomited into the toilet again. Her stomach felt like there was a tornado in it.

“When was your last heat and how long have you been away from your family?” Sam talked for the first time and the other three people turned to look at him. Kellin’s face held a mix of fear, panic, and disbelief while Dean just looked confused.

“I left 2 months ago, just after my last heat. But I can’t be. No i’m… no.” Kellin was struggling not to cry because she knew what Sam was asking. He was asking if she was pregnant which was a possibility and it scared the hell out of Kellin. 

“What does that have to do with you throwing up?” Dean asked, watching how upset Kellin was. He just wanted to wrap her up and protect her from everything bad. Kellin looked at him with teary eyes. She couldn’t say it out loud, she wouldn’t. She took one of Dean’s hands and placed it on her lower belly. Dean looked up at her startled before understanding crossed his face, then rage.

“You’re pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated! I know i'm not a good writer but this is for fun! I like writing and I love the boys so I decided as there is a month until season 13 I'd update another chapter. Enjoy! (Woot Supernatural Day!)


	4. When All You Got Is These Four Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a surprise for Kellin

It had been a few days since Kellin found out she was pregnant and she was sitting in the bunker library. She was reading through a lore book when Sam came into the room.

“Kellin! I need to show you something.” He sat in the chair next to her and placed his laptop in front of her. It was pulled up to a map of California, a location marked on it.

“Did you find a case?” She asked, alarmed by how urgent Sam had sounded.

“No, I found your mom.” He said looking at her closely. Kellin froze. He had found her mom?

“Why? Why would you look for her? She took my babies and ran away. She left me with my father and brothers. She has never done anything for me.” Kellin looked up at Sam with a frown.

“I think it would do you good to talk with her and see your children. They’re two, so you’ll be able to tell them who you are. Pack your stuff, Dean and I will be in the Impala.” With that Sam stood and left, his scent smelling of triumph. Kellin did as asked and was sitting in the backseat of the impala within 5 minutes. She glanced out the windows as they drove in silence, a AC/DC song playing lowly on the radio.

“You doing okay back there, kiddo? I can smell your anxiety.” Dean spoke for the first time.

“I haven’t seen her in two years. She took my children. I don’t want to see her.” The car lapsed into tense silence as they drove from Kansas to California. 14 hours later Dean stopped at a house on the outskirts of LA. The yard was littered with children's toys and a dog laid in the grass. Kellin started to shake violently and the boys looked at her in concern.

“Babe you need to calm down. There’s no need to be scared. You’re going to hurt yourself or the pup if you keep this up.” Dean said, turning around to place a hand on her shoulder. Kellin jerked back as if she’d been hit. It had become a habit of hers over the last 10 years of her life. She didn’t like to be touched because touch often meant pain. Dean growled.

“We are never going to hurt you Kellin. You don’t need to be afraid of us.” He said. Kellin couldn’t look at him so she looked over to Sam who had been quiet this whole time. He smiled at her sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have the next chapter up soon. Sorry for making you wait forever for this chapter. I had a lot going on and needed to take a break for awhile. I'm also sorry for how short this chapter is.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! (Rated explicit for future chapters.)


End file.
